Mattsun, This Is Your Fault!
by Iztha
Summary: Brengsek. Bila saja pria yang kini tengah melahap bibirnya penuh nafsu dan kasih sayang tidak pernah dikenalnya mngkin dirinya tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ini semua adalah salah Mattsun. MatsuYuki. My first fict in this fandom. Hope u like, guys.


**Author's Note : Ini adalah sequel dari fanfict berjudul "How Does A Kiss Feel Like?" karya Jiyuu15. Pembuatan sequel ini sudah mendapatkan ijin dari yang bersangkutan. Jadi, selamat menikmati.**

 **…**

Katakan dirinya adalah lelaki mesum yang memiliki ketertarikan dengan hal berbau S dan M. Pekerjaannya yang merupakan pembuat manga dewasa juga tidak memperbaiki _image_ nya. Namun dirinya bangga dengan semua itu walaupun banyak yang memandang rendah.

Oke, kesampingkan semua itu. Ada masalah yang lebih penting dan harus segera diselesaikannya, masalah yang lebih gawat daripada dikejar _deadline_. Bahkan lebih gawat daripada pertemuannya dengan si dokter berambut hijau yang menyebalkan itu.

 _Semua ini salah Mattsun._

Ia, Yukimura Tooru, kini sedang terjebak—lebih tepatnya menjebakkan diri—di kamar milik _partner_ satu timnya dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang dipeluk erat. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang kini sedang sibuk memanjakan kejantanan miliknya sendiri.

Ini semua benar-benar salah Masamune Matsuoka dan _pheromone_ nya yang tak bisa ia hindari.

 **…**

 **Aoharu X Kikanjuu by** **NAOE**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **Masamune x Yukimura**

 **Mattsun, this is your fault! by** **Iztha**

 **…**

Enam kali. Sudah enam kali pemuda berkacamata itu mengeluarkan benihnya dengan sia-sia hanya dengan bantuan tangan kiri, sebuah kemeja yang kini terdapat bercak sperma, dan khayalan kotornya tentang sang pemilik kamar. Namun bukannya berhenti, pemuda dengan nama lengkap Yukimura Tooru itu tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kkh…hh..ini ti—..uhh..tidak cukupph!"

Gerutunya saat tidak mendapat kepuasan yang diinginkan. Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi memeluk erat kemeja putih kini perlahan turun menuju ke arah bongkahan pantat miliknya. Membenarkan posisinya terlebih dahulu menjadi menungging sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kemeja di bawah tindihannya.

Tangan kirinya kembali mengocok kejantanannya dengan irama yang sangat cepat, sedangkan jemari-jemari tangan kanannya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang anus sang pembuat manga _ero_. Tanpa pelumas, jari tengah masuk dalam sekali hentak namun tak mengenai _prostart_.

"Aahh…siall..sssh"

Tidak menyerah, kembali dimasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam anus sempit miliknya yang mulai memerah. Kini jari telunjuk yang beraksi, menusuk keras lubang tak berdosa yang haus akan kenikmatan.

Masih belum kena.

Masih terus berjuang, kali ini jari manis mengikuti jejak jari-jari sebelumnya. Dengan sekali hentak pula jemari itu langsung dilahap oleh lubang anus yang berkedut kelaparan.

"—HYAAAH!"

Kepala bermahkotakan surai hitam legam yang sedikit berantakan mendongak ke atas. Menampilkan sepasang mata yang melebar dan mulut terbuka. Benar-benar mencerminkan bahwa sang empu kini sedang dilanda rasa nikmat.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, lelaki yang akrab dengan panggilan Yukki itu terus menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya dengan brutal di dalam anusnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya tetap mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa kenal lelah—memanjakan kejantanannya yang sudah basah akan cairannya sendiri.

"Ahh…ahh…ooouh…M-Mattsun..ssh.."

Nama itu terus terucap dari bibir yang berlumuran _saliva_ miliknya sendiri. Bagai mantra—atau yang lebih parahnya otak jenius miliknya hanya dapat mengingat nama Masamune Matsuoka seorang.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Hanya dengan mengingat wajah dan suara si _host_ pirang itu saja sudah dapat membuatnya hampir 'keluar'. Bukannya membaik kini libidonya malah digodai oleh aroma tubuh maskulin milik Masamune yang tertinggal di kemeja milik pria tersebut. Benar-benar menggoda birahi kalau boleh dia berkata jujur.

"Nggh…se-sebentar lag—"

"Yukki, kau masih disi—" segala gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indera pendengarannya "—ni.."

 _Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!_

"Mattsun menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil memicingan mata ke arah sang tersangka yang mengganggu kegiatan sakralnya

Gara-gara pria tinggi itu kini dirinya tidak jadi kembali mengeluarkan benihnya. Apa pria ini ingin dirinya mengalami ejakulasi dini, huh?

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Yukki?" bukannya menanggapi gerutuan sang _partner_ , si pirang itu malah berjalan mendekat dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan

Ini pasti hanya halusinasinya saja kan. Halusinasi yang terjadi karena dirinya lelah sehabis bekerja menggombali wanita-wanita kaya yang menggodanya sejak tadi.

Yukimura tidak menjawab hanya mendengus sebal akan reaksi bodoh dari Masamune. Tangan-tangan miliknya yang terbalut _sweater_ kembali bergerak mengerjakan tugas masing-masing tanpa peduli bahwa sang pemilik kemeja yang ditindah hanyalah angin lalu.

"Ahh…Ahh.."

—Oke! Ini bukan halusinasinya saja. Mana mungkin _mangaka_ di hadapannya ini hanya imajinasinya saja—terlalu _sexy_ dan menggiurkan untuk sebuah imajinasi kalau boleh berpendapat. Suara desahan itu juga terdengar nyata.

"Hanya ada satu cara membuktikannya." Gumam Masamune pelan

Dia mendekat ke arah lelaki yang kini tengah memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan posisi menungging. Sial, dia tampak menggiurkan. Lebih menggiurkan dari _manga-manga ero_ yang biasa dipinjamkan pada Masamune, bahkan wanita-wanita di tempatnya bekerja kalah jauh. Sungguh.

Tangan kanannya terjulur maju, mengarah pada kejantanan yang sudah siap memuncratkan isinya.

 **GREBB**

Tanpa ada peringatan Masamune menggerayangi lembut kejantanan tersebut dari belakang, bertumpukkan dengan jemari indah milik Yukimura. Hal tersebut mengundang lenguhan nikmat dari lelaki yang sempat memanjakan dirinya seorang diri tadi.

"Ma-Mattsun.."

Lelaki tampan berkacamata menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke belakang untuk melihat pemilik tangan yang memberikan getaran nikmat pada sekujur tubuhnya. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum dirinya menyembunyikan raut merah padamnya di bantal.

Iris itu, iris biru yang biasanya memancarkan gemerlap penuh semangat saat melakukan permainan menembak kini ditutupi oleh kabut penuh nafsu. Membuatnya terlihat begitu—'liar'. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat seorang Yukimura Tooru mencapai klimaks yang ketujuh kalinya.

"Hh…Hh.."

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Fansnya yang menginginkan hal berbeda. Ia yang mengunjungi tetangga apartemennya dan meminta bantuan. Lalu Masamune mengecup bibirnya lembut sebelum tetangganya itu berangkat kerja. Kemeja beraroma Masamune. Berkhayal disentuh dan disetubuhi oleh Masamune. Kasur milik Masamune yang juga beraroma pria tampan itu.

Oh sial, kejadian-kejadian itu berputar cepat bagaikan film yang kecepatannya ditambahkan hingga maksimal. Yukimura sepertinya kelepasan dan tidak bisa menahan diri dari pikiran kotornya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,_ Pikir Yukimura dengan kedua bola mata yang menyipit gugup. Tanpa sadar dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras.

"Tak kusangka Yukki punya hobi seperti ini selain membaca manga hentai.." dagunya diangkat, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bertatapan dengan iris biru yang begitu dikaguminya

Dirinya masih belum bisa terlepas dari jerat pesona iris biru yang menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sang pemilik iris kini berada tepat di depannya, bergerak sedikit saja pasti kedua bibir mereka akan kembali menempel seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tak masalah, asal Yukki harus berjanji hanya akan menunjukkan semua ini padaku saja. Mengerti?"

Itu bukanlah kecupan seperti tadi, itu adalah sebuah ciuman yang sesungguhnya—ciuman yang ingin ia rasakan untuk mengerjakan permintaan dari fansnya. _French kiss_. Lumatan, hisapan, gigitan pelan. Menggoda, membuat libidonya kembali berkoar-koar minta dipuaskan.

Brengsek. Bila saja pria yang kini tengah melahap bibirnya penuh nafsu dan kasih sayang tidak pernah dikenalnya mngkin dirinya tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

 _Ini semua adalah salah Mattsun._

 **End**

 _ **Thanks to**_ **Jiiyu15 yang udah menghasutku ke fandom ini. Membuatku gemas dengan pair ini dan tidak bisa berhenti berkhayal yang aneh-aneh tentang mereka.**


End file.
